Somebody to love
by Imafan21
Summary: A collage fanfic i'm no good at summaries. please read :)


**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO THERE RIGHTFUL OWNERS…**

**JUST MY MIND AT WORK!**

_Today was the day! My first day of collage…..well technically I was just moving in today. But that doesn't matter I'm so ready for this I got a full ride to UCLA plus my best friend and boyfriend got into the same collage. Him on a sports scholarship and Jen…..well I'm not to sure how she got in, her grades wasn't any good hmmm. Matter of fact I don't wanna know, All that matter's is that there here, two of the people that I love and that love me are going to experience collage with me._

"_You know if you stand there any longer, the birds are going to mistake you for a statue."_

"_Mm hmm."_

"_And we both know how much birds love statues, and what they do to them. You know they like to sh-"_

"_Ma! I get it I'm movin."_

"_Hey I'm just saying." She said taking a pull of her cigarette. "Don't want you looking like a Jackson Poloc painting."  
_

"_Those things are going to kill you, you know that right!" she said with her hands on her hips_

she exhaled a puff of smoke into the air, "So they say."

"_Mom I'm not kidding around and it's not just some saying it's a fact." She said walking to the back of the car to stand by her mother_

"_Dani you worry way too much for an eight-teen year old, I'm the parent here." She said putting out her cigarette_

"_Mom I just don't wanna lose you too." She sighed_

"_I know you miss him honey" she said brushing her hair back "And I also know that he would be proud to see his only baby girl going off to collage."_

_Dani nodded in agreement with her eyes watering. "It jus-"her voice began to crack "I just wish he could have been around to see me start collage, get my degree & then my master's, start my practice, get married have kids." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek_

_Angela's hands slid down to Dani's shoulders, looking at her with a small smiled, "so what am I chopped liver?" Causing Dani to laugh as she wiped away a tear and smiled at her mother.  
_

"_Hey! I'm going to be here to see all of that Dani okay, I promise you that" she said pulling into a hug_

_After a moment of silence Dani finally spoke into her mother's shoulder, "sooo does that mean that you're going to stop smoking?" she asked_

_Rolling her eyes. "Ugh! How about I cut back." She said as she released her from the hug_

"what like a cigarette a day?"

"_No! What are you crazy?"_

"_So what then?"_

"_I was thinking more like a pack a day, you know a PACK with a 'P'." she said_

"_Okay deal." She said extending her hand_

_She took her hand and shook it, "Deal! Anything for my favorite kid." She said with a smile_

"_I your only kid ma!" folding her arms_

"_That's why you're my favorite." She said with a chuckle which made Dani laugh_

"_We should probably start un packing the car and start taking these stuff to my dorm room."_

"_Yeah we should."_

_Angela unlocked the trunk and they started to pack the boxes and bags on the pavement. "What are in these things?"_

"Well judging by the label its books," she said sarcastically

"Hey don't sass you mother." She said pointing a finger at her

"_SASS? Who talks like that?"She said with a smile_

"Dani." She warned

_Dani put her hands up in surrender with a smile on her face. "Okay I'm sorry mom I will no longer sass you."_

_The pick up the first set of boxes and made there way to the dorm, "And for your information Sass isn't that old of a word!"_

"Okay ma if you say so." She said with a chuckle.

_On reaching her dorm room they notice that it was empty and that her room mate hadn't arrived yet. The room wasn't big but she was happy to be on her own for awhile, she will really miss her mother though. They continued to bring more of her stuff into the room from the car. Her mother offered to help her set up her side of the room, to which Dani accepted. They packed away her books, clothes and set up her desk aswel as her bed, the time was drawing near to were Dani had to say good bye to her mother soon._

_Dani locked her room door with some empty books in her hand and some in her mother's, they made there way down the hallway in silence neither of them knowing what to say. They disposed of the boxes and Dani was walking her mother to her car._

"_So this is where we say goodbye!" she said opening her car door_

"_Yeah I guess so, but don't worry I'll call you and keep you updated."_

"_You better!" she said wagging her finger." Look Dani if you need anythi…"_

"_I know, I know I'll call you and let you know ma." She said with a smile_

"_Hey allow me to be a parent will ya, let me finish."_

"_Oh I'm sorry! Please do continue."_

"_As I was saying." She cleared her throat "If you need anything, I mean anything at all call me okay no matter the time of day. Well… maybe not on Saturday's I'll be on the tract, But other than that I'm all yours." _

"_Wow! You are unbelievable you know that." She smiled give her a hug_

"_I'm one of a kind honey, and don't you forget it!"_

"_I'll miss you ma."_

"_I'll miss you too honey." Pulling away from the hug she looked at Dani giving her a once over, smoothing over her hair. "Your father would have been so proud of you." Her voice cracked as she began to cry_

_Dani eyes began to tear aswel." I know ma." Pulling her back into a hug they cried as they held each other._

_Her mother gave her a kiss on the top of her head as she looked at her, Dani gave her a nod as to say that she'll be alright. Her mother smiled at her once more as she let her go and got into the car, Dani wiped the tears away from her face as she looked at her mother._

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she said as she started up the car

with a chuckle she answered. "Are you sure, I've heard stories about you in your days."

"_You got a point, do as I say not as I do." She smiled_

"_Okay ma Bye!"_

"_Bye honey." She waved and drove away_

_She returned the wave as she stood there and watch as her mother drive away from her. Her tail lights finally disappeared, she signed and turned on her heel and made her way back to her dorm room…_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK…. IT'S SOMETHING NEW AND I WILL STILL BE WRITING MY OTHER STORY ASWEL! ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, UNTIL NEXT TIME XOXOXOXOXO **___


End file.
